


In Which Kanan Somehow Gets Deaged, and Shows Ezra the True Meaning of Chaotic

by Doyousmellpopcorn



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Because now they have to deal with a Jedi who has no self-control, C1-10P | Chopper the Murder-Droid, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Chopper likes this version of Kanan, Depa is staring at the whole thing with a kind of, Ezra learns how chaotic his master used to be, Hera wants some caff, I'm not doing slash here, Memory Loss, Sabine is in hiding from the world in general, So no Jacen, Sorry guys, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Imperials really regret testing the drug on Kanan, Why is there no tag for Caleb Dume???, Zeb is confused, because I don't want to think about Caleb Dume and Hera, doing the no-no, horrified amusment, this is Not Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyousmellpopcorn/pseuds/Doyousmellpopcorn
Summary: Kanan gets de-aged and Ezra learns the true meaning of a chaotic kid. The rest of the crew needs caff. The Imperials regret giving Kanan this drug because now they have to deal with a hyperactive Jedi with absolutely no self-restraint. Also, Grey and Styles show up in this!
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

When Kanan was captured, he hadn't expected to be roughly shoved in a cell and left to his own devices. Well, sure, there were hand-cuffs, and there were guards at the door, but it was almost as if they were trying to let him escape. He could walk around, and he had a shaky grasp on the force. And with the force, he could sense that people were panicking outside the cell door. 

Kanan glanced around the cell. There was a mesh on the wall, and nothing could fit through that except for gas or a liquid. They were probably planning on releasing gas in his cell that was almost certainly a drug that would make him tell the truth during an interrogation. Hopefully, he wouldn't be in the cell when the gas started coming in. If they were planning to use gas on him. 

Kanan tapped hestantly at the door. No ray shields at least. A lock, obviously, and now he could hear yelling and something breaking. Wait, was there a camera in here? Kanan glanced around. There was a camera, so he threw the hand-cuffs at a few times before it was facing the other direction. 

The jedi pushed at the door again, this time enhancing the push with the force. Nothing. It never hurt to try though. Kanan glanced around again. The door was locked and a gas might come in any second now. The people panicking outside would probably buy him some time but one should always prepare for the unexpected. 

Kanan pushed at the door again with his weak grasp on the force. There was some sort of force suppressing material in the walls, so he couldn't really bust out of the cell with the force. Pushing again at the door, he managed to make a dent in the door. At this rate, he could get out in a few minutes. 

Kanan this time kept pushing at the door without stopping. With the extended time of pressure, it should give way soon. Hopefully they wouldn't activate a ray shield while he was pushing. Actually, a lot of things depended on hope at the moment. For instance, hopefully the people outside would keep panicking about whatever they were panicking about, hopefully the Imperials wouldn't start releasing gas while he was trying to escape, hopefully someone wouldn't activate a ray shield. 

The door creaked and started to give way. Kanan grinned and kept pushing at the door. The door buckled and nearly fell, hanging on by a few inches of metal. No matter. At this point, the stormtroopers outside noticed what was happening. 

"Hey! Halt!" As if. Kanan kept pushing at the door. 

"We're warning you! Stop now and we won't shoot!" Threatening to shoot their prisoner? It didn't sound like they would use stun either. Either they did not know who he was or they were incredibly stupid. Thrawn wouldn't be pleased if Kanan was shot to death. After all, Kanan had plenty of information that would be rather useful to Thrawn if he manages to get him to talk. If. 

Kanan still kept pushing. Two stormtroopers outside wouldn't be able to stop him, and he could handle a few shots. Besides, the troopers normally missed. But he was a point-blank range so... would they miss him? Kanan shrugged and kept going. 

"I'm warning you!" There was an audible click as the stormtroopers cocked their guns at the door. If they blasted the door open, he could get out faster so he supposed that aggravating them would be fine too. Well, maybe not now. He could hear someone coming. 

"Well, Jarrus. I see you are trying to escape." That was Thrawn. What did he come here for though? Maybe to gloat? That wasn't really how Thrawn worked though. Thrawn was actually much too smart for gloating and monologuing. 

"Here to gloat, Thrawn?" Kanan asked. If Thrawn was here to gloat, then he was a bantha's uncle. 

"No, actually. I'm here to see what would happen." Kanan did not like the sound of that. 

"So you're testing something on me?" Kanan couldn't see Thrawn, but he figured that he was right from the silence that followed that statement. Kanan heard muttering on the other side of the door. Glancing around, he saw that the mesh was turning faintly... yellow?

That was the last Kanan Jarrus remembered.


	2. Chapter 2

Ezra knew that the Jedi were not supposed to know emotions or try to take revenge on their enemies. Well, too bad for the Jedi Code, because Ezra didn't necessarily care. If Kanan was here, Kanan would probably be scolding him right now. But Kanan wasn't here, and something was happening where he was at. Kanan's force signature was changing, mutating into something... 

Well, if Ezra had to describe it, he would say that it was getting lighter. Like it was getting cleaned on the opposite side of the cell. But why would the Inquisitors, or even Thrawn be doing that? If they were doing something to Kanan, Ezra would think that they would try to make Kanan Fall. Maybe something went wrong? 

Ezra shook his head and concentrated on keeping an eye out for any stormtroopers. Chopper was hacking into Kanan's cell, Zeb and Sabine were distracting most of the guards, and Hera was in the Ghost in case of an emergency pick-up. Ahsoka, on the other hand, was busy fighting off a group of stormtroopers. Ezra hurried to help her out. Stormtroopers were really bad soldiers, but when they were in large numbers they were quite formidable. 

"Hurry up, Chopper!" Ezra told the droid impatiently. The droid in question beeped a profanity before turning back to his task. Ahsoka came up and laid a hand on his shoulder. 

"The droid is trying as fast as he can. Be patient, Ezra." Ezra sighed and sat down in front of the cell. A pretty bad idea in hindsight. Chopper beeped something rude at the lock and tried again.  
~

Caleb looked up as he heard something outside. Master Depa must be here! Caleb looked at the door. Maybe he could help her! Caleb Dume was not often known for his patience, but he had shown a great deal of patience in trying to meditate. Everything seemed so dark, so he gave up on that a few hours ago and he had pushed at the door a little bit. 

For some reason, it wouldn't budge. Someone else had been here before him, and the door seemed unstable. Maybe he could give it a shot again. 

Caleb pounded the door until his wrists were sore. Then he thought for a second again. He could try to access the force and get out of here, or he could just keep pushing at the door with his hands. Accessing the force hurt, because everything was so dark and everyone was missing for some reason. His hands, however, were getting sore so he really didn't have any choice if he wanted to get out soon. 

Wincing, the padawan reached out to the force again. He could see a few prinpricks of light... there were two of them outside his door! Master Depa was here! But it didn't feel like Master Depa. No matter. He would ask her about it later. 

Caleb pushed at the door this time with the Force and grinned when it went flying away. Awesome! He should tell Cal when he got back to the temple about this. Master Depa paused for a second on the other side. What were they doing over there? They should hurry up in his opinion. 

Caleb Dume shoved at the door again. This time, it went flying away from him. Grinning, the padawan skidded out into the hall and cheered, nearly running into a togruta. 

"Master Shaak Ti?? Where's Master Depa?" The togruta looked suprised for a second before her face fell. Caleb's heart fell to his feet. "Master Depa is alive, right? I saw her an hour ago. Of course she's alive! Right?" Master Shaak Ti didn't respond. 

The door moved before flying off again. The two Jedi looked at the person underneath the door, who got up and went over to them. 

"Kanan! What was that for?" Caleb startled. 

"Who’s Kanan? I'm Caleb. Caleb Dume. Who are you?" The boy looked startled for a second before looking at Master Shaak Ti. 

"Let's talk later, get out of here first." 

"Yes, sir!" Caleb saluted her before running off. The boy and Shaak Ti exchanged glances behind him before following him.  
~

Ezra wasn't quite sure what was wrong with his master, but he had a few theories. Like replacing him with someone else to slow the two down. But the boy was a Jedi, since he mentioned something about his own master, someone called Depa. So... maybe Kanan was the boy? Was it even possible to de-age someone? 

Caleb gave a maniacal laugh as he ran into some droids. Thankfully, they were droids, not stormtroopers, because he had a feeling that Caleb wouldn't act favorably towards stormtroopers. Even if the droids were sentry droids. 

"Wait, Caleb! Those are live detonators-" He heard Ahsoka call before a loud crash echoed throughout the facility. Live detonators?? Ezra rounded the corner and his jaw just completely dropped. 

"Caleb, drop those right now!" Ahsoka yelled again. The boy was carrying about 3 detonators, and they were counting down! Caleb calmly put them on the droids and ducked under them, making a bolt towards the door. Ahsoka and Ezra ducked as the resulting explosion blew up any other droids in the hallway. 

Ezra looked at Ahsoka. "I don't think that's Kanan." Ahsoka didn't say anything, her mouth set in a grim line.


	3. Chapter 3

Zeb, Sabine, and Hera stared down at the kid. 

"So... this is Kanan? De-aged?" The last part came out as a squeak. Caleb stared up at the rest of the crew. 

"He's cute." Was the only thing Hera managed to say before sitting down, getting a cup of caff as well. 

"I didn't know that Kanan was this tiny once." Sabine said before crouching down. Chopper beeped and rolled towards the younger Jedi. 

"No, Chop. He's not imperial." Ahsoka sighed. Caleb stayed still for about three more seconds before grinning. 

Ezra had a moment to recognize it as the same grin he had when dispatching the sentry droids in the hallway. That was all the warning the crew got before the Jedi bounced up and latched onto Chopper. The droid beeped in frenzy before trying to jab the Jedi off. Caleb hung on and laughed. The rest of the crew just gaped at their former leader now hyperactive kid. 

"D-did anyone give him sugar or something?" Hera stuttered. Ezra and Ahsoka shifted guiltily. 

"He was talking a mile a minute so we gave him a piece of candy to quiet him..." Hera stood up with her hands on her hips. 

"That was a bad idea, you two." Caleb piped up from the top of Chopper. 

"I'm right here you know. Also, where is Master Depa? I need to get back to the temple before my due date. I have an essay to do and I'm almost done, but it's due in a few days so-" 

"Kid, I don't think you have to worry about the essay for now." Sabine soothed Caleb. Caleb looked up at her. 

"Wait, did Master Fisto give me a free pass? Great! Ok, now what do we do? Actually, can we make a few pit stops on our way to the temple, because Cal's probably going to be mad at me 'cause I dyed his hair pink." That managed to get a startled laugh out of Sabine. 

"You dyed his hair pink?" Zeb asked. He and Hera looked a little concerned. Ahsoka was watching with a kind of bemusement and Chopper stopped blatting obscenities for a second.

"Yup! Don't tell master Depa though because then she's going to search my room for the dye and confiscate it, and I can't get more for another month probably- Ow!." Chopper managed to throw Caleb off of him and started doing a droid version of a victory dance. 

"Alright. Fulcrum-" 

"Who's Fulcrum? Wait, master Shaak Ti, do you have a code name now? That's so cool! Can I get one? Sorry. You can talk." Hera looked slightly exasperated. 

"You know what? Caleb how about you and Chopper go check out the ship, because we need to talk." Caleb nodded and bounced off with Chopper.   
~

Hera slammed her hands on the table. 

"We need a new plan. Obviously, we can't just drop it on him that all the Jedi are dead and he's training a padawan himself now. But we also need to somehow explain to him that we cannot go to the temple." 

"We could say that the Jedi are relocating because the Temple was bombed? I don't know how much he knows, but there was a Temple bombing during the war so we aren't lying." Ahsoka suggested. 

"What about the lack of Jedi in the galaxy?" Zeb asked. 

"What if we just tell him straight out? Best way to do it. No lies, no shattered trust, etc." 

"Sabine! How would you feel if someone you don't know tells you that every single Mandalorian is dead?"

"What if we just get to Chopper base and tell him there? Then we have time to prepare?" 

"Zeb, delaying it won't prevent it." 

"Yeah, but we could just try."

"Oh yeah, he thinks I'm master Shaak Ti. That's another thing we need to straighten out that." 

"Oh great. More complications." 

"How are we going to tell him that all the Jedi are dead and Ahsoka is actually not master Shaak Ti?" 

"I'm still going to stick to just tell him straight out. It's the best way to do it."

"That is NOT the best way to do it, how many times do I have to say it?"

"Wait, who's Shaak Ti?"

"A Jedi master. I think we all know what happened to her."

"Oh." The room dissolved into even more arguing over the best course of action.  
~

Meanwhile, Caleb was touring the ship with a grouchy droid who was bleeping about idiotic organics and how they thought that they were so smart. Caleb didn't bother to correct the droid. He had already been zapped once, and he wasn't eager to repeat the experience again. 

"Wait, Chopper. Do you know how to prank people?" The droid beeped an affirmative.

"I think I can figure out the rest of the ship from here. It isn't very big anyways." Chopper blatted a question at Caleb. 

"We could just prank people's rooms." Chopper fell silent and thought for a second before responding with a hearty yes. Chopper then beeped out the name Ezra at Caleb, who grinned. 

"You mean the blue-haired boy?" Chopper beeped another affirmative. 

"Let's do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two posts in one day! Chopper and Caleb are getting along very well now...


	4. Chapter 4

Sabine left the impromptu meeting with a frown on her face. Nothing was really resolved and the only things the crew seemed to find were more things they needed to explain to Caleb. Like how he wasn't in the same time era that he thought he was in. But for now, the crew agreed that they would try and see when the opportunity came up. 

From what she knew from Ezra, Ahsoka, and her own personal experience, Caleb was hyperactive and didn't stay focused for long. He liked to rush into things and took things that most people would take seriously as a joke. Like, live bombs. He also seemed like a prankster from what he said about Cal. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen him in a while. 

"Hey, Zeb." The Lasat turned around and faced Sabine. 

"Yeah?" 

"Have you seen Caleb?" Zeb thought for a moment. 

"Nah. I-" A shout rang out from Ezra's room, followed by footsteps. Sabine and Zeb stared at each other for a second before running towards Ezra's room. 

When they got there, they were treated with the sight of a very grouchy boy who was completely covered in sand. To add insult to the injury, Caleb and Chopper were on the floor laughing at him. Ezra glared at the two of them. 

"What happened- never mind." Ahsoka ran into the hallway before catching sight of the scene in front of her. 

"Caleb!" Hera started to scold the padawan, who didn't look in the least remorseful. Something about the kid's laughter was infectious and Sabine had to suppress a ridiculous grin that threatened to burst onto her face. Zeb beside her was also fighting a losing battle to the mirth as well. 

"Caleb Dume! You are so dead when I get my hands on you!" Ezra nearly yelled at the padawan. 

"You might have to take a sonic first! No one wants sand all over the ship!" Caleb cheerfully retorted before scampering off in the middle of Hera's lecture. 

"Was he always like this?" Hera asked Ahsoka, who looked bemused. 

"Oh yes. He was a terror, along with his friend Cal Kestis. You should be glad that Cal isn't here either. Although Cal was known to be the initial prankster, Caleb was a force to be reckoned with." Hera groaned. 

"Great." 

"I don't think he does pranks if he's unprovoked though." Ezra pouted. 

"Yeah, but why me?" Sabine thought for a second. 

"Maybe Chopper suggested you." Ezra paled considerably. 

"We left Caleb and Chopper together!" Zeb stopped grinning. 

"I have concerns; but where did he get the sand?" Everyone looked at the gritty stuff all over Ezra. 

"That actually is a good question. Can Jedi teleport items or something?" 

"No we cannot," Ahsoka told everyone. Hera stared at the sand. 

"Ezra, go clean up and come back out again. I don't know where Caleb got the sand, but we'll ask him. 

"We could actually just ask Chopper where Caleb got the sand," Ahsoka suggested. Hera shrugged. 

"Sure. Ezra, go take a shower now. You're getting sand everywhere. We'll ask Chopper." Ezra shrugged and went to do what Hera said. 

"Now. Chopper. Where did Caleb get the sand?" The droid blatted rudely at the Lasat. 

"So, to put it without the curses, you had sand in the storage closet and donated it to prank Ezra." Hera glared at the unrepentant droid. 

"Why would you have a jar of sand in the closet though?" Sabine asked. Chopper began to beep again. 

"Do you realize how unreasonable that sounds? Why would you collect sand just because?" Hera demanded of the droid. 

"Hi again!" Caleb chirped from behind Sabine who did NOT jump. She didn't. Don't listen to Zeb, Hera, Caleb, and Chopper, Ezra. Because she did NOT jump at the sudden appearance of that little monster Caleb.

"Why are you here?" Hera arched a brow at him. 

"I wanted to check what you all are doing. Where's blueberry?" 

"Blueberry?" Spluttered Zeb. Sabine laughed. 

"He's in the shower. By the way, where did you get the sand?" Caleb looked over at Chopper, who was shrugging at him. 

"I got it from Chopper, who said he got it from Lothal. He collected it to prank someone, but he needed someone to set it up for him." Hera, Sabine, and Zeb glared at Chopper at that. The droid blatted at Caleb, who shrugged back at the droid. 

"Chopper! Don't corrupt Caleb!" Hera scolded the droid, who was still unrepentant.  
~

Ezra walked out a few minutes later to see Hera and Zeb carrying Chopper away while Sabine was laughing. Caleb was busy telling Chopper to Rest in Peace. Chopper was blatting something about Caleb being too honest about everything. Ahsoka had mysteriously vanished. Ezra turned around and walked back inside. 

Now he knew how Kanan felt most of the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an important question. Do you guys want Cal Kestis to be here? I admit that I don't know a single thing about him so I'll have to base it off of what I read... 
> 
> Pls comment about what you want!


	5. Chapter 5

Caleb knew from the second he walked off the ship that everyone was surprised. He was surprised too though. Where were the Jedi?? There was Master Shaak Ti and that boy who was Kanan's padawan, whoever that was. He didn't know where Master Depa was, and it kind of hurt that she didn't come to help him.

Caleb cut off those thoughts. He was a padawan now, and he couldn't have attachments. It didn't matter that his master didn't come, she could be injured or busy and she didn't have time to go rescue him! Still though... 

Caleb shook his head and trotted after the twi'lek, Hera. If he got lost here that would be embarrassing. Cal would laugh at him for a week. And then another week because of the hair thing. Cal was just like that. Hera stopped suddenly and turned around. 

"Caleb, can you follow me please?" Hera asked. That was what he was doing in the first place! Caleb trotted obediently after her though. He had a feeling that this was serious, and also about Master Depa. She wasn't... dead. Right? She was a JEDI MASTER. She couldn't die, that doesn't make sense. 

Caleb followed Hera into a building, where he saw Master Shaak Ti, Ezra, Chopper, Zeb, and Sabine. Chopper made a shrug at him before he turned back to Hera, who was hesitating. Was Ezra a padawan? He couldn't think of any other reason why the two would be so close to each other. Focus, Caleb! 

"Caleb, 14 years ago there was a... purge. A Jedi purge, and all of the Jedi were fired on by their own men." Master Shaak Ti admitted softly. Caleb reeled back for a second. 

"Master Depa?" He managed to croak out. 

"Dead."

"Cal?" 

"We don't know yet. We think he's still alive." Caleb nearly collapsed. 

"Master Windu?" 

"Dead." 

"Ahsoka?" Master Shaak Ti visibly hesitated before straightening. 

"I am Ahsoka." Caleb sat down on Chopper, who didn't complain for once. 

"But- you're so old!" Sabine snickered a bit before quieting. 

"This happened 14 years ago, Caleb." 

"Then what happened to the Republic??"

"The Chancellor was a Sith Lord, and declared the Republic to be the First Galatic Empire and appointed himself Emperor, his right hand is his Sith Apprentice, Darth Vader." 

"Did- did anyone else survive?" Shaak Ti, no, Ahsoka bowed her head. 

"Not that we know of." Caleb looked down at Chopper. 

"Is this some kind of prank?" The droid beeped a negative at him. Caleb slumped. 

"Then how am I still 14? At least- I think I'm 14."

"Technically, you are 28, but you managed to get de-aged." A moment of silence, which Caleb used to think. 

"Yeah, that sounds like something I would somehow do." Ahsoka laughed and Hera stared at him with a look of despair. "But... WHAT THE KARK??!"

Everyone startled at his sudden outburst and stared at the mini-version of Kanan. Caleb blinked back at them. "I think I'm allowed to do that since I just found out that everything that made up my daily life has been exterminated and stuff." 

"Fair." Ezra admitted. 

"No swearing young man." Hera scolded. Caleb had the decency to look apologetic. 

"Wait- you said the clones fired on us?" The last part came out as a squeak. Ahsoka stared up at the ceiling for approximately four seconds before looking back down at him. 

"Well, no. And yes." Caleb stared. "What I'm saying is that they are controlled by chips in their heads that made them do it." Caleb took a breath. 

"WHAT THE ACTUAL KARKING-" Caleb took another breath. "Banthakark." 

"My thoughts exactly"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right... hard confessions.... I got a Hobbit quote in there! 
> 
> 'Well no. And yes.' -Bilbo Baggins, Middle Earth
> 
> Fluff next chapter, I'm sorry my readers! Rex, Wolffe, and Gregor show up next.


	6. Chapter 6

Rex was not panicking. He was absolutely not panicking at all. Kanan Jarrus had apparently de-aged and became a tiny commander and he would be meeting them. No one was panicking. Kanan- sorry, Caleb would be fine with everyone and they would have no problem with each other. 

Rex was panicking. 

Kanan Jarrus, someone he wasn't the best of friends with (sure, they were friends, but they weren't vod) had been de-aged and was going to meet them. He would have absolutely NO self-control and was probably currently in a bad state since he just found out that his family was massacred by the clones. 

So please excuse him, he was panicking and was not ashamed to admit it. Rex took a breath and looked over at Wolffe, who was definitely smirking at him with a knowing look in his eyes. 

"Panicking, vod?" He grinned at Rex in a way that told Rex that his little meltdown had not gone unnoticed. 

"Of course not!" He protested. Maybe he was a little ashamed of the fact that he was panicking, but Wolffe was not a Jedi, and what Wolffe didn't know wouldn't kill him. 

"Really?" Gregor walked past with an identical smirk. 

"Shut up." Rex fired back with a frown. He WAS NOT pouting either. Wolffe just kept on grinning while Gregor took a seat next to Rex. Rex gave him a look. Gregor stared back, unrepentant. 

"Hi." Rex did not jump either. Wolffe and Gregor may have jumped, but he did not. 

The three clones stared down at- by the Force it really was a tiny Kanan! Rex tried very hard not to pick up the commander and hide him away from the world. Glancing to the side, he saw Wolffe and Gregor openly gawping at Caleb. 

"Hello there." Gregor managed before clamping his mouth shut, giving Rex a look that clearly told him that it was his turn to talk. 

"My name is Caleb Dume, and I like to blow up stuff." Wolffe gaped at the mini-Kanan shamelessly before getting a hold of himself. 

"I'm Wolffe, this is Rex, and that's Gregor." Rex waved when Wolffe mentioned his name. There was a total of one thought running through his head, and that thought was BY THE FORCE THE COMMANDER IS CUTE. 

The conversation paused a bit with everyone staring at each other. Rex decided to get this over with. 

"Do you need someone to show you around the base?" Caleb sat down on the ground, heedless of the fact that he could have simply sat down on a crate. 

"Nope! Ezra told me that he would show me around later. I think something about meeting you guys, I don't know, do you guys know Grey? Do you think he's okay? What about Styles? Do you think we could get the chip out of their heads? Maybe we could de-chip the entire GAR." Gregor held up a hand.

"One question at a time. We do not know where Commander Grey or Styles is, but getting chips out of clone's heads is possible. The sheer size of what used to be the GAR would make it impossible for everyone to be de-chipped but that would be nice." Caleb drooped a bit before sitting up again. 

"What if we just knocked out- what do they call them?- Stormtroopers and de-chipped them and do that every mission?" Rex shook his head. 

"Nope. It's just not possible for us to find room, and medical supplies are in short supply." 

"Oh." The tiny Commander suddenly bounced up and managed to perch himself on Rex's crate without falling off. Or more specifically, on top of Gregor. The clones gaped at the hyperactive kid before he slid off with a sheepish grin. 

"Caleb! Time to take a tour!" Ezra called somewhere off. Caleb bounced off, and with a wave good-bye, flounced off to where Ezra was presumably was. 

The clones looked at each other. 

"I think I'm going to like this kid." Wolffe said with an absolutely feral grin. Rex groaned while his two friends laughed. He began to understand how General Kenobi felt about General Skywalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You jumped, vod. Don't deny it. -Gregor ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Go away! -Rex  
> Now now, don't argue. -Wolffe  
> GO AWAY! - Rex 凸(｀0´)凸  
> Did- did you just flip the bird at us??! -Gregor :O


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for not updating! 😬 
> 
> Homework sucks.

Zeb was not entirely sure how he was supposed to react to this... strange situation. He had experience in a lot of areas, he was proud to admit that, but none of those areas included children climbing roofs and grinning down at him like a maniac! 

How was he supposed to get him down? Or even convince to stay down when he gets down as well? Hera was going to kill him. 

What started out as a normal game of hide-and-go-seek had ended in Kanan/Caleb climbing up to the roof and grinning down at him with that smirk of his. Zeb reached for his comm. Maybe Rex could help him with this... child.   
~  
Rex... did not know how to react. His training covered a lot of things, yes, but nothing on getting children down from tall structures without them getting hurt. Even when he was fighting this had never really happened. 

General Skywalker had a more 'let's blow things up' sort of mentality, while Ahsoka was a padawan! She was more concerned with staying alive and sane (as she should be) during the war. If anyone was experienced with children, it would probably be General Koon. That Jedi had a soft spot the size of Coruscant!

Rex thought for a second. "Do you have ladders?" He asked the dumbfounded Lasat next to him. Zeb gave him a look that told him that no, they did not have ladders. General Koon... Wolffe! Hopefully Wolffe would have some experience in these matters.

"Hey, Wolffe. We uh, have a situation." There was a pause before Wolffe's voice rang out. 

"What happened?" Rex grimaced. 

"Well... do you have any ladders?"   
~  
Wolffe stared up at the kid. And glared at Rex. 

"What makes you think I would be the best choice for this??" He ASKED, he did not yell, no, ASKED Rex. 

"Uhm... you're general was General Koon?" Rex tried. Wolffe sighed. 

"Nope. Not doing this. Let's call Ezra or Sabine." They ended up calling both.   
~  
Ezra did not know what to expect when the clones called him over the commlink. It wasn't Caleb being stuck on the roof, that was for sure. Ezra sat down. 

"Eh... how are we going to get him down?" Wolffe looked exasperated at that statement.

"We were hoping you would know." Zeb admitted. Ezra stared up at the kid. 

"Nope. I got nothing on this."   
~  
Sabine wanted to go hide in her room and draw something. She didn't want to deal with this crap now, yet here they were. A small group just staring at the kid on the roof. 

"So should I get a jetpack?" Everyone stared at her. 

"Sabine... maybe let's hold off on the jetpacks for now." Ezra suggested. 

"Why? Oh... right. Hera." If Hera found out what was going on, everyone here would be grounded or something. Jetpacks were quite loud when it was as quiet as this and if they were trying to avoid Hera's attention they would have to work around jetpacks. 

"So. How are we going to get Caleb down?" Wolffe asked. Sabine shrugged. 

"Let's ask someone else." She suggested. 

"But who?" Rex asked. 

"Uh... guys?" Zeb poked Sabine who slapped his hand away. 

"What?" 

"Where's Caleb?"   
~  
Caleb smirked as he got down and moved away. He wasn't really stuck, they had just assumed that he was. Oh well, he supposed they could stand there arguing if they wanted to. He slipped away and headed towards Chopper. 

Today was a pretty good day in his humble opinion.


	8. Chapter 8

Her mission had been... interesting to say the least. Ahsoka trudged away from her smoking ship and towards Chopper Base. A normal supply run had turned into a near disaster after the Inquisitors had somehow caught wind of the fact that she was going to be there. 

Ahsoka sighed. She really hoped there wasn't any spies in the base, but with the way recent missions were going, it did seem that way. Ahsoka mentally ran over a list of people in her head. Missions started going awry two weeks ago. Missions were getting harder and harder with each passing day, each supply stop they raided seemingly having double the normal guard than usual. 

Not only that, but the spy would probably be a new person, but the missions they had information on were supposed to be known only to the 'higher-ups' as they call it. So from what she gathered, the spy was probably new and had access to restricted buildings where the 'higher-ups' had meetings. 

That would mean that the spy was new, but had managed to gather a lot of trust and had advanced quickly. This could mean that they either hacked into the records or had been promoted. Several times in a row. Ahsoka nearly laughed at that. 

Promotions were hard to get in the Rebellion since the higher positions were often given to the Jedi. The remaining positions were taken up by former senators who had been... ousted by Chancellor Palpatine. So promotions? Not a chance for a rookie. 

Then who would be able to get the information? She had made sure that the databanks were secure as well. So that would mean that the spy would probably be someone at the meetings, someone untrustworthy... Caleb? 

Ahsoka shook her head. Caleb wouldn't do that! He was technically Kanan anyways so... unless both were spies as well so they were leaking information? Ahsoka picked up her pace and nearly ran towards the building.   
~  
All the way in Coruscant, sinister yellow eyes began to scheme. This new... 'Caleb' Jedi would be dealt with soon enough. The Jedi were still fools, Tano no exception to that. The new Jedi, this Caleb, would no longer be a problem if everything went well. 

And if it didn't? Well, he could always send his inquisitors to Caleb's next mission. Palpatine smiled, a grin that sent shivers up Thrawn's spine as he reported his recent attempts to eradicate the Rebels. And Thrawn wasn't very easily scared.   
~  
Caleb was having quite a normal day. He had mostly just stayed next to Rex, but sometimes he snuck away to talk to others, like Ezra. Once, he even got together with Chopper to plan their next chaotic move. After all, they were the unofficial pranksters of Chopper Base. 

Caleb scuffed his feet at the dirt. Although the day was normal, (At least normal enough for someone whose entire life had been upended) it was boring. He really wished something would happen, like a prank that HE didn't do. 

He noticed Ahsoka running towards the central base. What was going on? He had never seen Ahsoka/Fulcrum run. Never. So if she started now, that would probably mean there was trouble. 

Caleb grinned. If there was trouble, maybe he could help! Today was really boring after all. 

Jogging to catch up to Ahsoka, he waved at her. 

"Ahsoka!"   
~  
Ahsoka tried not to be unnerved at how Caleb was flagging her down. Undoubtedly, he had seen her run and wanted to see what was going on. Gauging to situation to report to Ana-Vader. Ahsoka put on a grin and waved back. 

"What's going on?" Caleb asked the second he was close enough to talk normally. Ahsoka tried not to look more guarded. If he was the spy, then he would probably notice her guardedness and would hurry to clear himself of all suspicion. 

"Oh, I found some really useful information." Caleb's eyes lit up. 

"What kind? Did you find out how to resurrect the Jedi Order? Talk to ghosts? I want to talk with Master Depa." Ahsoka sighed. 

"No, not that. We have a spy." She watched Caleb slump before the words registered. 

"Wait, a spy?! Can I help find it?" Ahsoka shook her head. 

"Sorry, Caleb, this is something I'm going to do alone." Caleb slumped before saying good-bye and running off. Normally, she would think that he was probably going to try and find the spy himself. Now, it just seemed suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh...


	9. Chapter 9

Ahsoka decided to trail after Caleb. She needed to investigate to see if he really was spying on the Rebellion. The boy suddenly took a sharp left, nearly throwing Ahsoka off his trail. Not a chance!

Jumping up, she landed lightly on the top of a building and watching as Caleb weaved his way through the buildings. She saw him stop in front of Rex and wave at Ezra before trailing after the clone again. Ahsoka stayed up on top of the building for a few more minutes before heading back down again. She could wait until nightfall. Until then, she would check the data records. 

Grabbing a seat at a computer terminal, she began typing in her password. Glancing around, she noticed that Caleb wasn't in here but there was someone lurking in the corner. Looking closer, it turned out to be a new recruit. He was assigned for piloting, not technology, therefore he shouldn't be here. 

Getting up smoothly, Ahsoka grabbed the pilot's shoulder. "Hello. Do you need help getting to the hangar bay?" The boy visibly jumped before shaking his head and speed-walking away. 

Ahsoka watched his retreating back. He was definitely suspicious as well. Taking note of his badge, which said Matnick, Ahsoka made a mental note to watch him carefully as well. Returning to her computer terminal, Ahsoka began searching for evidence of hacking.  
~  
Cal Kestis was, undoubtedly, having a terrible day. A no good, terrible, horrible day. First stormtroopers showed up out of NOWHERE and began to load people on ships to take away to serve the 'great and mighty Empire.' Then, they spotted him and though, oh, there's a good potential recruit. Then after that, when Cal tried to escape the ship, was put on the detention level. 

And of course he used his force-sensitivity to try to escape. So he was now a known Jedi from that act alone. And the lightsaber. Don't forget the lightsaber. Cal sighed. He really needed to use his brains sometimes. 

So now here was Cal, in a cell, fuming at a wall. He just had to be conveniently on Lothal when the Empire came. He had heard that the Rebellion was working on liberating Lothal, and he had been trying to approach them. Unfortunately, they seemed to be packing up and moving whenever he came close to finding out where they were. 

He had also heard that some Jedi and Clones had been working with the rebellion, the well known ones to be Fulcrum and Spectre 1. Cal gulped at the thought of the Jedi. There was a very small chance that Caleb was still alive but... 

No need to get his hopes up.  
~  
Palpatine's grin was replaced by a frown. Matnick was rather an idiot. If Fulcrum was smart, his spy would easily be caught. Normally, he wouldn't be worried. But only the smartest of Jedi survived the Purge, and Fulcrum was no one to sneeze at. 

Palpatine focused a little more at tainting Fulcrum's mind against Caleb. Soon there would be one less Jedi in the Galaxy if he had his way. And if he played his cards right, then perhaps there would also be a new Inquisitor among his ranks. 

He had chosen Matnick of all people because he was rather clumsy and likable. Who would suspect the bumbling, polite pilot of being a spy? Matnicks faults, however, were an issue. Matnick's clumsiness could lead to him getting caught. Also, Matnick ran the risk of getting a blown ego. After all, he had been picked to run a mission that could end in death if he was caught. 

Palpatine's frown increased. Perhaps he should just let Matnick get caught. He already had information for all of the recent missions and could easily crush the Rebellion on Lothal right now with the information he had received. 

Yellow eyes glittered with malice. There was always a choice. And his choice would be to keep Matnick there until he was caught. Why should he lose a perfectly fine opportunity? One spy caught would make no difference. 

After all, treachery is the way of the Sith.  
~  
Ahsoka checked the databanks in dismay. They showed obvious signs of being hacked, and when checking the computer that 'Matnick' had been standing by, it had shown signs of obvious tampering. Somebody had created a fake name, account, and had logged into the mission files. 

Ahsoka grinned. Matnick had been clumsy and confident, and now he was going to get caught. Her gut feelings were wrong about Caleb, and for that she was glad. There was no way Caleb would be the spy anyway. How could she think that?

Ahsoka's grin faded into a frown. Only a Sith could alter feelings of trust and replace it with paranoia like that. That happened to Anakin through Palpatine, and now it appeared to have happened to her as well. 

But that would mean that someone was tampering with her feelings. So either Matnick was force-sensitive (doubtful) or someone else was tampering with them. Palpatine was powerful, but was he that powerful? 

The former Jedi thought for a few minutes. Maybe Sidious wasn't powerful enough, but her old master was definitely capable of doing that. However, knowing her master, he didn't really have the... patience to do that. 

He had changed though, so there was that. But from what Ahsoka had seen of Darth Vader, he was normally impatient, and tended to choke officers simply because they didn't do something fast enough. 

The togruta shook her head. Definitely Sidious. It... worried her, knowing that Palpatine could reach her from so far away. He had grown powerful now. Ahsoka sighed. More power for the greedy emperor then. Just making their job just that much harder. 

But for now, she had a spy to catch.  
~  
Cal really knew he should have thought better about insulting blue guy. But then again, since when did he think? He could just see Master Tapal shaking his head at him from the afterlife like 'This is my padawan??' 

Cal's grin faded a bit when he saw the interrogation cell. One comment of 'Screw off' resulted in an interrogation? Wait what? How in the name of the Force would anyone figure out that he was a Jedi from one simple sentence? 

Wait. He was a known Jedi. Of course they would interrogate him! Cal had a flashback of that red dragon yelling at a woman who was trying to become a soldier, fighting against the pirates. How did it go? Oh yes. 

'DISHONOR ON YOU! DISHONOR ON YOUR FAMILY! DISHONOR ON YOUR BANTHA!' He had half a mind to yell that before he thought better of it. (Yes, Caleb, I can think.) (I'm glad you picked up a few basic skills while you were on the run for your life.) (Hey! No need to be rude.)

Blue guy was waiting for him with... an inquisitor. This was going to end badly, simply put, and Caleb wanted more than anything right now for a good lightsaber to get the kriff out of there. A needle pricked him and that was that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mulan, anyone? I wasn't sure what to call the huns though ._.
> 
> Danger's over at least! I'm planning for Grey and Styles to show up next if anyone is wondering where they are.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my very long breaks between updating.

Palpatine was not pleased. He had already fried 3 different people who had been reporting to him and was waiting for the next person to come in to fry as well with lightning. Why was he so angry?

That fool Matnick had managed to get himself caught! In ONE WEEK. It took an astounding amount of incompetence to get caught that quickly. Caleb had gotten out of the incident unscathed, he had lost a spy, Fulcrum was clued in to his increasing power, and Darth Vader was stalling about going to Lothal to destroy the Rebels. 

Palpatine fumed silently. How did his plan fall down so quickly? Thinking over his plan, he realized that he forgot one important variable. Kanan Jarrus. The Jedi was formidable, yes, and he was smart as well. He must have caught Matnick in the act. Palpatine scowled at the wall, cursing himself for his arrogance. He should not have overlooked Jarrus. 

Darth Vader was also definitely stalling. Vader had insisted that he stay for the clean-up of a recent planet take-over, which was something that never happened until this event. And he had been eager to go to the next mission until Palpatine had said the words Lothal and Fulcrum. 

Then Vader seemed to hesitate and stuttered out a shaky excuse to stay on the planet he was on right now. Right. Palpatine could see right through that flimsy excuse but decided to humor Vader. Kanan Jarrus was MIA. One half trained Jedi and two Padawans still in training was surely easy for all of the Inquisitors. 

Palpatine frowned again. If Jarrus was MIA, then how did he catch Matnick? Something was wrong here. Around the time Jarrus disappeared, this Caleb had resurfaced. Palpatine picked up a relatively unharmed datapad and turned it on. 

The screen lit up, displaying information about a new drug that apparently deaged people. Nothing about Jarrus. Palpatine began to grow frustrated before his eyes widened. Jarrus disappeared around the time a Jedi YOUNGLING was found. Jarrus was reported as disappeared a week after the drug's initial discovery. 

2+2 is 4, and Palpatine was about to fry some more people.   
~  
Cal Kestis was a force-damned idiot that should not be allowed near lightsabers for the next three months. Cal had escaped Thrawn's custody, just to realize that the ship was not on the ground. So instead of sneaking out the door like he thought he could do, he was going to have to take a ship. 

Cal knew from experience that ships were guarded, and he would probably have to fight. Fight his friends. Cal could never get over the fact that he would have to fight his friends but here he goes. 

Halfway through the ship he realized he forgot his lightsaber when he met a squad of four troopers. 

Like an idiot.   
~  
Caleb Dume was not an idiot, unlike Cal. So he didn't forget his lightsaber on an exciting raid on the Imperial Ship. Ahsoka had caught word that somehow the Empire managed to catch another Jedi. 

At the moment he was joining an Academy that was touring the ship. He was going to sneak around a bit and cause some mayhem too. Then, he would leave and let the 'grown-ups' do the rest. Boring. 

But mayhem is good at least! Caleb took stock of his inventory. A few bombs, one cherry bomb, fireworks, one blaster, and his lightsaber. The Jedi grinned a borderline feral grin as he began to set the bombs discreetly. 

Just then four stormtroopers went flying and landed on top of Caleb. Come on, Force! Be nice for once!  
~  
Cal winced as his force-pushed landed the stormtrooper on top of a kid. Then again, it really couldn't be helped. The kid should be alright though. 

Cal began to move away before the teacher could regain his wits. It wasn't the teacher that moved first though. Not even the stormtroopers. It was the kid he had just flattened. 

"Cal?" The Jedi in question jerked back, staring at the kid. 

"Caleb? What- how are you so...?" Cal was flabbergasted and quickly decided that now was not the time to do this. "Do you have your lightsaber?" Caleb nodded and threw it towards the other. 

At this point the teacher had enough sense to scream for help. Caleb began to throw grenades and a... cherry bomb. Ok. 

"Cal, start moving!" Caleb ordered. Cal hesitated before grabbing Caleb and slinging him over his shoulder. 

"Hey!" 

"I'm not leaving you, you know." 

"Put me down! I can run on my own. Besides, I gotta meet Fulcrum at rendezvous point."

"What are you doing on the ship anyways?"

"Rescuing you!" 

"...Wait what?" 

"We got word that you were on board so we decided to rescue you!" 

"Oh. Thanks." 

"Why? You rescued yourself anyways." 

"...Nevermind."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the slow updates! 😐
> 
> I apologize sincerely if Cal is OOC, I haven't read the comics...

Cal had no idea what to think about the Ghost Crew. He had expected them to be... elite. Looking around, he didn't really see elite, he saw organized chaos. Like the famous Torrent company that Master Skywalker used to lead. 

If only Master Skywalker survived. If only he had found Caleb when he was on the run, if only Master Tapal survived, if only he joined the rebellion if only the clones didn't have biochips, if only the Jedi had survived, if only he had somewhere to belong, if only Palpatine wasn't a Sith Lord-

Nope. Not opening that can of worms. 

Looking around, Cal realized that something was off. Counting the members of the Ghost Crew, he realized that they were missing someone. The famous Spectre 1 wasn't Caleb, was it? But Caleb wasn't supposed to be this young, so there might be a chance that he was Spectre 1. 

Cal thought for a second before settling on the theory that Caleb was Spectre 1, but somehow got de-aged. Somehow. Cal wasn't quite sure how he managed, but it happened. But then who was in charge of the Ghost Crew? Cal flicked through what he knew of the Ghost Crew and decided that the Twi'lek, Hera, was the leader in the place of Caleb. 

Just then, Hera announced that the ship had landed. Cal had a second before he was nearly knocked over by three clones racing each other to the entrance. They were followed by Ezra, the Lasat who's name he didn't catch yet, and the Mandalorian running towards the exit. Then came Caleb and Hera, who were jogging off the ship. Cal grinned and followed them off. Then Chopper ran over his foot, doing the equivalent of a laugh. Cal could see why Chopper was occasionally called 'Murderbot'. 

Maybe he could find a family here.   
~  
The man who called himself Darth Vader wasn't known to be merciful. He was known for choking those who served underneath him. He was also known for his ruthlessness and efficiency in killing people of all species and ages. 

Perhaps his greatest accomplishment (if it could truly be called that) was the March on the Jedi Temple, when he slaughtered all the Jedi that had been residing in the Temple at the time. He had killed without mercy, and no one had been spared.

Vader's thoughts had never truly resided on the March, as he was busy hunting down and exterminating the rest of the Jedi that had survived the initial purge. Now, however, Vader could only think about the March. 

If his former padawan had not left the order, instead choosing to stay in the Order, would she have been killed as well? Would his bloodlust have consumed her as well? Vader tried to shove those thoughts away. If she had died, it would have been better for the galaxy. 

However, what was left of Anakin Skywalker would not let him rest. The ghost of Skywalker rebelled against the idea of killing any of his lineage. Vader retorted that he never had an issue killing Dooku, so why did he suddenly care about his Master and Padawan? 

Vader continued on with his duties before his thoughts circled back to what he would have done if Ahsoka had been killed in the initial purge. Vader crushed the thoughts. He could take another death. At this point, death was an old friend to him. He had lost so much already, what would it matter if another one of his friends died. 

This 'Ahsoka Tano' was not even a friend. She had left him, betrayed him. She was no friend. No one had been with him, no one but his Master, Darth Sidious. Even his former master had foughht against him when it truly mattered. 

No one had truly cared about him, caring only for his powers and talents. The Jedi kept him around simply because he was the 'Chosen One.' That he would bring balance to the Force. Vader nearly laughed at the idiocy. The Jedi preach about selflessness, but they were truly selfish at heart. 

Darth Vader hated Anakin Skywalker and all that he had stood for. But Vader would always have some of Skywalker in him, like Skywalker always had him in him. It was just a matter of who was in control.


	12. Chapter 12

Ezra and Ahsoka frowned as the computer they were on showed another error sign. At the moment, the Jedi were trying to hack into some Imperial files to see if anything could be found there. It turned out that the Imperials had been tracking missing Jedi all over the galaxy. 

The two were trying to figure out who else had survived the purge. The initial idea came from Cal, who made an offhand comment about hacking. Although Ezra didn't really agree with hacking, he soon had to acknowledge that they wouldn't have gotten very far without it. 

The computer showed that Kanan was no longer being hunted, while a new file was added saying Caleb Unknown Surname. Looks like Thrawn hasn't gotten around to telling the Inquisitors about the deaging. Another file showed that Master Kenobi, Master Windu, and Quinlan Vos were on the run from the Empire. 

Ahsoka groaned at the name Quinlan Vos. Of all the Jedi to survive, it was him. The guy who always seemed to appear at the worst possible moment and save their lives, then tease them about it for the rest of the week. Well, he mostly just saved Master Kenobi, who in turn told Skyguy and her, but the point still stands.   
~  
Ezra looked over at Ahsoka with a questioning glance. She gave him a reassuring look before slamming her head down on the computer. Ezra stared. 

"Of all the Jedi to survive, of course it's Vos. It's always Vos. Surviving everything. No offense meant but why couldn't it have been Master Koon?" She muttered. 

"Um..." Ezra was quite confused but didn't say anything. He didn't know much about who was who and such, but he supposed that this 'Vos' were rather annoying. 

"Okay, Ezra. Here's what we're going to do. We're going to try to find the Jedi on the run and convince them to join the Rebellion. Two of these Jedi are masters, and they should be able to teach you while Kanan is... unavailable." Ezra nodded. 

"Okay. Wait, now?" Ahsoka shook her head. 

"I have to let Senator Mothma know about this. Otherwise the Rebellion might hunt us down and they shouldn't waste sources like that." Ezra nodded again. 

"So when are we going?" 

"Going where?" Ahsoka and Ezra jumped before looking at Caleb with raised eyebrows. 

"Where are you guys going?" Caleb repeated his question. 

"Somewhere." Ezra said just as Ahsoka said "Nowhere." Caleb frowned. 

"That is a contradiction." He pointed out. 

"We're not going anywhere important." Ezra tried. Caleb was unconvinced. 

"Really. Then why is the screen showing Jedi names. Wait, are they alive?" Ahsoka groaned. 

"Fine. We're trying to find Jedi that are still alive so that they can join the Rebellion as well." Caleb grinned. 

"Master Windu is _alive?_ " Ezra nodded hesitantly. 

"Can I come?" Caleb asked excitedly. 

"No." Ahsoka shut him down quickly. At Caleb's expression, Ahsoka explained. "You need to protect the base from Imperials while we're gone." 

"Fine." Caleb grumbled. Hopping down from his chair, Caleb ambled off towards the general direction of where the clones were seen last. Ezra and Ahsoka watched him go before looking at each other. 

"It's going to get worse when Master Kenobi comes here, Ezra; he's scary when it comes to solving mysteries." Ezra sighed. 

"Right." Ahsoka turned back to the computer. 

"Now, we have some Jedi to find." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one week! Yay! And another story that is starting but... moving on. 
> 
> I'm pretty much going to update every week, normally by Wednsday and starting a new chapter after that, but it really just depends on if my life allows it. Or if I'm feeling lazy.


End file.
